fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
HUNT
HUNT is a software made by Lemmykoopa24. It was released in stores in 2011 and cost $50. However, due to a slight increase in popularity, they made a temporary money shortage and reduced it to $40 for 6 months. It is for the PC. Story The plot for the story is quite simple. You start off in a small laboratory and you are asked your name. You then type in your name there. You are then asked your gender. You click either male or female. You then design what you will look like and what you will wear. Then your are given a weapon, though you are unable to choose. Then the true story unravels. You have been brought to this laboratory because you've been drafted to an organization that searches for endangered or unique species, and then give a sample of their DNA to the person who found it. You are then sent out of the laboratory and search the world for beasts and mysterious creatures. Gameplay & Controls During the game, you control yourself from a Third-Person viewpoint and travel 3-D environments in search of rare and elusive beasts, creatures and monsters. When you find a creature, you must stun it and bring it back to the laboratory. If it wakes up when your bringing it back, you must stun it again and it will be knocked out. A timer in the corner tells you how long the beast will stay knocked out. But what the organization didn't tell you was that their activities were illegal and that if the law enforcements see them, they could get thrown in jail. If you get in jail, you'll have to break out or wait for your release. You can also pick up items and materials to help you fight off aggressive beasts, avoid confrontation with the law, build traps for some monsters, and much more. You can also build your own items with materials. Sometimes, you can get other members of the organization to help you find beasts. You can send someone to a tree to keep watch over the forest, you can get someone to drive you somewhere, etc. *Arrow Keys - Move *Mouse/Clicker - Access Inventory/Lock Trap/Select Object/Person *Spacebar - Talk/Order *Z - Attack *Tab - Swap weapons/items *Esc - Open Build Menu *F1 - Lay Set Trap *1 - Interact with selected object/person. Monsters *Bigfoot *Megalodon *Giant Spider *Kraken *Chupacabra *Valkyrie *Vampire *Nightshade *Saytr *Shorck *Western Dragon Rest TBA... DNA Boosts *Bigfoot - Enhanced Strength *Megalodon - Faster movement in the water *Giant Spider - Stronger grip on surfaces *Kraken - You get bigger and taller *Chupacabra - You become more resistant to harmful substances *Valkyrie - You become a better fighter *Vampire - You become more agile *Nightshade - You are much more quiet and stealthy *Saytr - You can run faster *Shorck - Your senses become enhanced *Western Dragon - Your stats get much higher Rest TBA... Items *Rope *Binoculars *Ladder *Shovel *Net *Weight *Lighter Rest TBA... Materials *Iron *Metal *Cloth *Glass *Cardboard *Wood Traps *Steel Trap - Immobilizes creature and causes small amounts of damage. Land only *Rope Trap - Immobilizes creature and renders them unable to fight. You must hook the rope onto a branch, tie one end, wait for the creature and yank the rope from a tree. You need either a large amount of strength or a weight to lift bigger creatures Rest TBA Weapons *Hammer *Gun *Knife *Sword *Sniper *Rocket Launcher Rest TBA... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24